The Fashion Vloggers
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: After their sudden elimination from the Ridonculous Race, friends and fashion bloggers Tom and Jen want to carry out their passion and love for fashion out to the world. Although their blogs are successful, it wasn't enough for them to truly show themselves. The Race did, but it wasn't enough. Where do they turn to? The one and only place... YouTube! R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! Let's cut right to the chase! It's been a while since I've written something besides Duncney, Dott, or even Sammopher... so I've decided to switch things up a little bit.**

 **Yup, since this is RR season, why not do a story about one of the contestants, dubbed the "Fashion Bloggers". It's Tom and Jen, to you. XD**

 **Anyways, this was just an idea that I've been wanting to shell out. I think this could turn into a multi-chapter story! Who knows? For now, I'm only doing this as a one-shot. Without further ado, enjoy it! Oh, and don't forget to review and fave and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama... or the Ridonculous Race. Blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Tom and Jen were walking down a dark, empty country road, with Dracula's Castle on their rear view mirror. Tom was scratched up from the beating he took during the challenge. But that was nothing compared to what happened after that.

"Looks like we're gonna need to get a flight back to Toronto," Tom sighed as he and Jen caught a cab to the airport. The two were just cut off from the Ridonculous Race, and it's sad to say, despite the conflict they had during the leg in Romania and the fact that they made up, they ended up right behind Stephanie and Ryan.

The two entered a cab and quietly sat down as Jen told the driver to take them to the airport. "Are you alright?" Jen asked, still worried about Tom's reaction to them losing.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just..." Tom's voice began to crack. "It's sad to really see us go this early. I shouldn't have fought with you in the first place."

"I'm sorry that it ever happened, Tom," Jen smiled as she gave him a small hug. "Don't worry about it. Like you said, it was worth doing it with you."

After a long and peaceful flight from Bucharest to Toronto via London's Heathrow, the two finally arrived back to their hometown and settled in again on reality. "Ah, Toronto," Jen smiled with a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad to be home!"

"Yeah," Tom sighed. "I'd say the same thing too, but... it doesn't feel like home. You know when we landed in Paris, I had the time of my life with you! Now, I think it's safe to say that we won't get to experience it again..."

All of that resulted in a slap from Jen. "Come on, don't say that! I mean, it IS going to be a while before we make it big with fashion. Don't you worry, we'll be back in Paris sooner than you might think," she reassured. "Come on, let's go home!"

A not-so-long drive from the airport later, the two finally arrived at their shared apartment. After a good day of just relaxing and getting rid of jetlag (because Jen claimed that it ruins their look when eyebags start to form), Tom finally received the fezzes he ordered from Romania. "Ooh, yay! They're here! I've totes gotta wake Jen up about it!"

Tom entered her room, but she wasn't there. "Jen?" She emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for the day.

"Let me see the fezzes!" Jen happily screamed. Tom grabbed a box cutter and opened it. Four thousand of those tiny hat things, all there for Tom and Jen to fondle over.

"They so work for us!" Jen smiled as she placed her fez atop of her brunette hair. "But, don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Well, I just ordered around five hundred cashmere sweaters made of fine alpaca for the next holiday season," Tom smiled.

"Nah, it's never too much!" Jen giggled. "Anyways, I think I have an idea."

"Oh gosh," Tom groaned. "If this is about one of your many blogs..." His groaning ended with another slap on his face, courtesy of Jen.

"Not that! I'm taking about how to make our blog popular!" Jen grinned.

"Jen, how many times do I have to tell you? Your main blog is already popular as it is!" Tom protested. "I mean, it'd take a lot to really make it better than any other fashion bloggers out there..."

"Not that, silly! I'm talking about... taking our blogs... to YouTube," Jen declared.

Tom stood there for a minute, analyzing what Jen just declared. _YouTube. YouTube? Why take it there? I mean, is she really desperate for more exposure outside the show we were just cut off from?,_ he thought.

"YouTube?" Tom asked. "I really don't know. I mean, have you seen the fashion category on YouTube? Bethany Mota, Zoella, Michelle Phan. What do they have in common? Millions of subscribers under their belt. I don't think we have the potential to be the next breakout YouTube stars!"

"I think we do!" Jen assured. "Look at our blogs. I just checked them out, and they have over four million views under our names. What's not to stop us from transitioning into YouTube?"

 _That is true,_ Tom thought. _I mean, we DO have millions of views on our blogs. People have been liking what they've seen from the both of us. I guess... what the hey?_

"You know what, I'm in!" Tom smiled. Jen quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly as she jumped up and down in joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screeched. As she kept hugging him tightly, a constrained Tom pointed out something. "Alright, but... this is your... idea!" He struggled to say what he had to say because of Jen. "Uh... can you... let go?" Jen immediately let go of him and Tom got his breath back.

"Okay, never do that to me again, okay?" Tom joked.

* * *

Later that day, Tom and Jen talked about how they were planning to present themselves on camera. "Okay, so what are we going to talk about?" Jen asked.

Tom looked around to see if he can find anything that can be useful for the camera. "Ooh, about the fezzes?"

"Alright? What else?"

"How about the cashmere sweaters?"

"Sounds good. And?"

"I guess what we're planning on wearing that day, as well as... I don't know..." Tom thought long and hard of anything else he can present for the video. "What did we buy while we were in Paris?"

"A lot of things? I know we bought things from Gucci, Louis Vuitton, among others."

"We could talk about it, I guess," Tom sighed. "I think that's enough for a five to seven minute video, huh?"

A good hour later plus countless hours on how to edit a video later, the video was ready for publishing on YouTube. "Wow, that took us, what? A long time, huh?" Jen asked Tom.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tom yelled. "I literally had to go on YouTube just to edit the video!"

"But... it's done, right?"

Tom sighed. "Yeah. I swear, eyebags aren't worth it. Even if it means editing videos to please our viewers."

"Trust me, they'll be drooling over this video once it's up on YouTube," Jen smiled. "Anyways, we have to come up with a name for our YouTube page. Got anything?"

"How about a simple 'Tom and Jen'?" he suggested.

Jen thought about his idea. "I mean, it IS simple, but we don't want anyone implying that we're a couple. We're just two great friends who share a passion of fashion!"

"True, but the name is simple enough for people to realize who we are," he explained.

"How about... 'The Fashion Vloggers'?" Jen suggested. "Let me explain why. First off, we were dubbed as the 'Fashion Bloggers' when we were on the show, right?"

Tom nodded. "And since we're taking our fashion expertise out of the simplicity of a blog website, we're taking the idea into a new form of blogging... on video. That way, people can see what we're wearing and we can talk directly to our fans."

Tom looked intrigued at the idea. "You know what? I like it! 'The Fashion Vloggers' it is!"

After changing the name to 'The Fashion Vloggers' and telling their fans on their main blog site to check out and subscribe to their new YouTube channel, it was only a matter of time before they post the video on YouTube.

"Alright... I think we're done!" Tom smiled and sat back as YouTube doing the work by uploading the video.

"Okay, while that's doing that, why don't we go out and do some more shopping?" Jen suggested. Tom nodded and grabbed his personal items.

"I just hope that our first video turns out to be a success," Tom sighed before leaving with Jen to go some shopping.

* * *

After literally checking out and going through all of the shops in the mall for clothes deemed worthy by them, Tom checked the video out to see how it's going. "Jen?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" she yelled.

"Uh... the video? I think we just hit our big break," Tom smiled with glee. Upon further checking the video, it only has accumulated a view count in the double digits. "Never mind," he sighed.

Once the two were finally home, Tom and Jen checked the video out and tried to find what's wrong with it. "Wow, only forty-nine views?" Jen shook in awe.

"Yeah," Tom nodded in disappointment.

"Wait, did you put the video up on our main blog?" Jen asked. "Maybe that's why we weren't getting that much hits."

"You're right!" Eventually, the video was posted on their blog sites and within hours, their view count shot up from the double digits to the one thousands.

After dinner, Jen checked the view count and was mesmerized by how the view count shot up in a matter of hours. "Tom? Come here and check this out!"

Tom came out of the kitchen with tea in his hand and once he checked out much their views had gone up, he was overwhelmed by it. "Wow... oh my gosh!" He cheered, raising his hands in the air in joy, but his joy was short-lived as he'd accidentally wet Jen with his tea. "Whoops," he gave a small chuckle.

"I think we just had our breakthrough?" Tom asked.

"I think we just did," Jen smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! I think this was literally one of the best intros to any RR story so far! What do you guys think of it! Honestly, this only took me a good two or so hours to get it all down!**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading it! Liked it? Review it! Want to see what happens next? Fave and follow it! Who knows, I could turn this into a multi-chap story!**

 **With that, thanks so much, and I'll see you guys soon with a new chapter of Sister, Sister!**

 **-Hugh/Julius/Julius Vlogs**


End file.
